It takes two to tango
by Amy V
Summary: Victoria sees Diego in a different light while dancing the tango.


It takes two to tango

_**It takes two to tango**_

These characters are the property of ABC Family Channel and New World Productions. For entertainment purposes only.

Thank you Fanta3 and pamz for your reviews to my previous story, I tried my best to make fewer mistakes.

It was a sunny afternoon.

"Diego are you coming they should be arriving any moment!" Alejandro said excited.

"Yes father, I will be there in a minute." Diego replied calmly. He knew his father was looking forward to the arrival of his old friend don Ricardo Carrasquilla. Don Ricardo lived with his wife and daughter in Spain, but now that his daughter Esmeralda had finished college they were moving to Los Angeles.

An hour later a coach approached the hacienda. The passengers where welcomed by the whole de la Vega family.

"Don Ricardo, how nice to see you my friend!" Don Alejandro said while he patted his friend on the back. "I'm sure you remember my son Diego."

"Of course I do, hello Diego." Don Ricardo said.

"Buonas díaz." Diego replied. Diego had visited Don Ricardo and his family several times while he was studying in Madrid. He remembered the lovely Esmeralda, she studied at the same university. When she stepped out of the carriage he immediately recognised her, she had become even more beautiful. He took her hand and placed a gentleman's kiss on the back of her hand.

"Diego it's good to see you, isn't it nice that we're going to be neighbours?" she said, her eyes beaming with joy. You wouldn't believe a woman who had spent the last hours in a dusty warm carriage would look that lively.

"Oh my, you've become a real woman." Alejandro stated "the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl." "Do you have a novio?" Alejandro asked bluntly. Diego coughed, his father was impossible, he was always looking for a suitable wife for him.

"No I'm not yet engaged." Esmeralda replied, she didn't seem to mind the don's personal question. "Maybe you will finally find a nice husband here." her father don Ricardo suggested. "Oh Papa you know I wanted to get my college degree before I get married." Diego smiled she was an independent woman no wonder they used to be good friends, in many ways she reminded him of Victoria. But of course he only felt friendly feelings towards Esmeralda and just the sight of Victoria could set his whole body on fire.

"Well there are a lot of nice men in the pueblo." Don Alejandro said while looking at Diego Maybe Diego would make her ideal husband! He thought to himself. "We can throw a welcome party for you, so you can meet al the pueblo's citizens, and all the eligible bachelors." Don Alejandro suggested.

"That's not necessary, I would rather prefer to meet the people by going to the pueblo or visit the farmers. I don't want you to do something special for me." Esmeralda replied.

"Well you can accompany me tomorrow, I'm going to the pueblo it's market day, so you will be able to meet a lot of people." Diego said.

"That's an excellent idea, I would love to go!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Well that's settled then, we will leave you to get freshened up, I'm sure you must be tired." Don Alejandro said. "Yes we will see you tomorrow then." Don Ricardo said. They said goodbye.

The next day as promised Diego showed Esmeralda the pueblo. He introduced her to some farmers and other caballeros. Then they went to the tavern. Victoria smiled when she saw her best friend enter. But her smile disappeared when he introduced her to the gorgeous Esmeralda. She forced a "nice to meet you" and excused herself to wait on customers.

"She didn't seem to like me very much." Esmeralda said to Diego.

"It is very busy on market day, usually she is very kind and friendly, she is one of my closest friends." Diego replied.

"Ah that might explain her reaction, are you sure you're just friends?" Esmeralda asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Victoria would never be interested in me romantically; she is involved with the pueblo's hero." Diego said a little bit disappointed.

"Ah I see" Esmeralda replied, but her female intuition could sense that Victoria was acting like a jealous teenager.

Victoria was having a bad day; she had an awful dream last night. She dreamt that Zorro took of his mask and the person beneath was very handsome just as she suspected. Everything was peaches and cream, he even wanted to spend the whole day with her. Then it went wrong they didn't know what to say to each other and felt very uncomfortable. And then Zorro began to talk over and over about his adventures and how he had caught thousands of bandits. She never thought it would be possible but Zorro bored her to dead. She was glad when she woke up. It had just been a dream. But now that she had seen Diego and Esmeralda together she wondered what it would be like to have a normal boyfriend. Someone like Diego, with him she could talk easily about just about any subject. Diego was the one who knew her the best. It would be nice that she would feel as comfortable around Zorro. She smiled what was she thinking; usually she wanted Diego to be more dashing like Zorro and now she wanted Zorro to be more normal, comfy like Diego? No she had to chose, dashing hero or loyal sometimes too passive docile caballero. This was ridiculous… since when was she thinking of Diego as a possible suitor. This was all because of a stupid dream but she couldn't stop wondering how it would be like if she knew Zorro's identity. She was afraid that he might be a stranger to her. How well did she really know that masked lover of hers? She knew he was a good man that he would sacrifice everything for justice but what else did she have in common with him? They hardly had the time to have a real conversation, he could only pay her some swift visits and they usually kissed more then talked. She blushed as she remembered his passionate kisses… But passion isn't everything she thought, conversation is important as well. Would she be able to talk with him as easily as with Diego.

Diego was introducing Esmeralda to some friends when the Alcalde walked towards them: "Buonas díaz Don Diego, who is that lovely senorita?"

"This is senorita Esmeralda Carrasquilla she just moved in from Spain." Diego introduced her.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Ignacio De Soto, the Alcalde of this charming pueblo." He proudly announced and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you Alcalde." Esmeralda replied. "Ignacio please." the Alcalde humbly told her. "All right Ignacio have a good day." Esmeralda said.

The Alcalde smiled, finally a woman with class had moved to this stupid dusty pueblo. He decided it was a good time for a big fiesta. He would organise a fiesta like in Madrid with music and dance. Yes he would make sure the senorita would feel at home. "Sergeant Mendoza, I have an important assignment for you!"

Soon posters were posted in the plaza and the citizens where glad it was to announce the first annual Los Angeles fiesta and not a new tax. The fiesta was the main subject the customers in the tavern discussed. Esmeralda was one of those customers. The Alcalde entered the tavern, he immediately walked towards Esmeralda. "Hola senorita, I was wondering if you would like to dance the opening dance at the fiesta?"

"I would love to, I know the perfect dance: the tango." Esmeralda said excited. "Yes the Tango is a good dance" Ignacio said, so then you'll do me the honour of dancing the opening dance as my dance partner?" He asked expectantly. Esmeralda face darkened, she had an excellent dance partner in mind and it wasn't that cocky Alcalde: "mm I actually thought Diego could be my dance partner, we used to take dance lessons together at the university." She explained.

Diego who was drinking a lemonade at the bar had overheard the whole conversation. He remembered that Sir Edmond Kendel had recommended him to take dance lessons. He said he would benefit from the footwork of the Tango. Sword fighting is not only working with your arms, your legs and whole body posture are equally important.

Diego walked to Esmeralda and the Alcalde. "Hola Alcalde, I hear you're throwing a large fiesta." He said. "Yes I am and we're going to dance the Tango, you know I'm an excellent dancer." The Alcalde lied he didn't know how to dance a tango, but if Diego could dance it how hard could it be?

"If the Alcalde says he knows the tango you should give him a chance Esmeralda." Diego said while suppressing a smile, he knew Ignacio couldn't dance.

"Oh alright." Esmeralda said. "Let's practise: Assume the abrazo1." Ignacio gently took her in his arms. So far everything was going well. "We will begin with the barrida2 followed by caminar3 and end with an enganche4." Esmeralda continued. Small perspiration drops started to show on the Alcalde's forehead, he didn't know any of these dance terms. But he would never admit that he couldn't dance so instead he said. "On second thought the tango is a much too simple dance for such an excellent dancer as myself. I will leave this to Diego."

And with that said he left the tavern. As soon as the Alcalda was out of sight Diego and Esmeralda started to laugh uncontrollably.

Victoria saw the two reunited friends laughing, normally she was the one with whom Diego would laugh. She felt a little left out. She walked up to the laughing couple and with her hands on her hips she asked: "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it seems Diego and I are going to dance the Tango." Esmeralda said. "We better practise a bit at the hacienda it's been a long time." Diego suggested. And the two of them left a disturbed Victoria.

_**Two weeks later**_

It was the day of the fiesta. Diego an Esmeralda had practised several times and they quickly mastered the dance steps. Esmeralda had made a special dress, so she could move her legs more freely. The Alcalde had ordered to build a stage in the middle of the plaza. The whole pueblo was gathered around the stage and were waiting impatiently while the Alcalde announced the start of the first annual Los Angeles Fiesta. Finally his long speech came to an end and after a short applause the crowd went silent: Diego and Esmeralda stood on the stage in starting position. The small orchestra started to play a sensuous Tango tune. The crowd was mesmerised with the magic they saw on stage. They executed complex leg movements and moved very fluently. Diego and Esmeralda danced as real tanguero and tanguera. Victoria couldn't keep her eyes of Diego. He seemed so confident and sensual at the same time. Only the sight of him dancing made her weak in the knees.

When the dance came to an end, the couple received a standing ovation. The Alcalde came on stage and declared the dance floor open for everyone. He immediately asked Esmeralda for the first dance. Diego went of stage, he was congratulated by several caballeros for his excellent performance.

Diego went to fetch something to drink when he almost bumped into Victoria: "Oh excuse me Victoria." he quickly apologised. "It's nothing,… You were very impressive." she said. "Well thank you." Diego replied a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to Victoria complimenting him.

Victoria bit her lip nervously: "Diego I was wondering if you could teach me to dance the tango?" "I don't think that's a good idea." Diego replied, "The tango is a passionate, intimate dance between, two people. It's all about attraction and teasing." He explained. "So you don't find me attractive enough?!" Victoria asked insulted.

"No that's not what I meant at all." Diego replied quickly. "It's just that the tango is more like a courtship dance, it wouldn't be proper if I dance with you, since you are all ready in a relationship." He knew it was a lame excuse but he didn't trust himself to dance the tango with Victoria. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her.

Victoria wasn't buying his excuse: "You're just saying that to calm me Diego de La Vega, just admit it you find me unattractive, you prefer to dance with Esmeralda." She quickly turned around, so Diego couldn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes and left to the dancing floor. She grabbed the first available dance partner and started to dance seductively: She would show Diego that she could dance passionate too!

Since so many people wanted to learn the tango Diego and Esmeralda were going to give dancing lessons at the hacienda.

Medoza was enjoying his siesta when a loud "Mendoza!" awoke him. He immediately ran to the Alcalde's office and presented himself. "Sergeant is it true de La Vega is teaching the Tango?" The Alcalde asked.

"Si mi Alcalde." Mendoza replied, he hoped the Alcalde wasn't against the dance lessons; Diego was a good friend of him.

"Ah excellent" Ignacio said, "You must go undercover". "Undercover mi Alcalde?" Mendoza asked.

"Yes imbecile don't I speak English; UNDERCOVER, that means you must pretend to be a student and report everything that's being taught there. I must make sure that there's nothing improper going on during those dance lessons!" The Alcalde lied, he knew the docile caballero would never let anything improper happen in his father's hacienda, but he wanted to learn the tango steps so he could dance with Esmeralda the way Diego danced.

So the next day among a lot of eager dance students stood a slightly uncomfortable Jaime Mendoza. A lot of the students were married couples but there were also a few singles. Victoria was the only one who didn't bring her partner (Zorro was difficult to locate ;-) so she teamed up with Sergeant Mendoza.

Diego started the lesson by giving some theory about tango dancing: "In tango dancing, the feet of the dancer are not bound to a schematic designed plan. The dancer is free to decide what he will do on the music he hears. It means that the concept of leading and following in tango is radically different then in predictable dances. The lady follows by "feeling" her partner's chest-changes. The more the other is sensitive towards you, the more the experience will be intensified."

"Okay we will start teaching you some basic steps." Esmeralda said, "Hold your partner gently in an intimate embrace: the abrazo."

Diego and Esmeralda demonstrated each step and then the couples would imitate them. When a dancer would make a huge mistake Diego took his place to show him the correct steps. Victoria learnt the steps quickly, but Sergeant Mendoza was having more difficulty. Victoria was happy she had such a bad dance partner, Diego must surely intervene and dance with her to show the good Sergeant what he did wrong. But to her disappointment Diego didn't dance with her. Mendoza was glad when Diego announced a break and offered some snacks and refreshments.

The next morning the Alcalde was reading sergeant Mendoza's report: "Tango: very difficult, sore toes, delicious food: Pan de horo, churros made with a teaspoon ground cinnamon, Horchata de Almendra made with chufa and Senorita Escalante brought some of her sweet flan!" "Mendoza!" The Alcalde yelled.

"Si mi Alcalde" he replied "Have you read my report?" he asked expectantly. "If you call cooking recipes a report, then yes I've read it. I'm taking you off this case!" The Alcalde replied angrily. It's always the same around here, if you want to have something done well; you have to do it yourself!

So the second dance lesson, the Alcalde replaced Mendoza. "Hola Ignacio, how nice of you to join us, now the students will see how a real tanguero dances" Esmeralda greeted him.

"Oh but I'm not here to demonstrate my excellent dance talent, I'm here to support my citizens who find it hard to master this dance, so I will sometimes make mistakes on purpose, then they will see I'm only human too." The Alcalde lied.

"That's very kind of you Ignacio." Esmeralda said although she knew it was a lame excuse, why couldn't he admit that he couldn't dance, …

Victoria's face darkened when she saw who was going to be her new dance partner. Maybe Diego would show some compassion and save her from the Alcalde and dance with her, yes that might work, Diego was her friend after all. So when the Alcalde bumped into her for the umpteenth time her eyes hopefully sought her best friend. But Diego seemed too busy with another couple to notice her distress.

She was completely caught of guard when the Alcalde moved closer to whisper something in her ear: "I would like to dance with Esmeralda, so could you dance a bit clumsily?" He asked her.

What was it with the men (if the Alcalde counted as a man) of this pueblo, they all seemed in love with Esmeralda, but she decided she would help him out. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips and she executed her boleo very energetic and made sure she kicked the Alcalde hard on the shins. The Alcalde cried out in pain.

Esmeralde had witnessed the whole scene: "Victoria that's the first time I've seen you make such a mistake, I will show you how you do a correct boleo." And she took Victoria's place. Esmeralda danced with the Alcalde for about 10 seconds but he walked around the rest of the day with dreamy eyes.

After the dance lesson the Alcalde asked Esmeralda: "I would like to ask permission to court you, as you know I'm a very affluent and powerful man, people respect me. You would become the wife of the most influential man of the territory."

"Power and wealth don't matter to me, and the citizens don't respect you, they fear you; that's a big difference! I prefer a nice, gentle man with a good heart like Diego. Don't ask permission to court me until you have changed into a better man, worthy of my love, Ignacio." and Esmeralde left the Alcalde.

Normally he would never let a woman talk to him that way, but somehow Esmeralda could say anything to him, he was in love with her. No I can't be in love he thought to himself. Love is for the weak.

Al the dance students had left the hacienda except for Victoria. Don Alejandro had invited her for dinner. The old don had sensed that something was going on between the beautiful innkeeper and his son. It seemed like they were having a little quarrel. So he decided it was time for peace meal.

Dinner went well they chatted about the daily events and when Victoria was waiting in the library for the carriage to bring her home she was rehearsing her dance steps, when she heard a voice say: "You're getting pretty good, but you do know it takes two to tango." It was Diego! She nervously turned around to face him. He extended his hand towards her and finally asked her for a dance!

Although Victoria didn't know as many steps as Esmeralda she sensed every movement of Diego and responded. And what Diego would never dare to say to Victoria in words his body language told her loud and clearly. Through her movements Victoria expressed emotions she didn't even know she possessed. Their dance was pure chemistry. Diego dipped Victoria over his knee, they eyes locked and their lips drew closer.

They were just about to kiss when they heard Don Alejandro clear his throat loudly: "I see you two have reconciled."

"We were just dancing." Diego explained, "I will escort Victoria home."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll call Miguel to drive her home." The look of the Don didn't leave room for argument.

"Goodnight Don Alejandro, thank you for the wonderful dinner." Victoria said.

"Goodnight my dear, may I have a word with you privately?" the Don asked.

"Of course you can." She replied nervously.

Diego got the hint and left the room after wishing her goodnight.

"Victoria my dear, I have always treated you as a daughter." the Don began.

"Yes and I'm very grateful that you consider me part of your family." Victoria replied truly touched.

"I have seen you look at Diego differently the last weeks, I was wondering if you have some kind of feelings for him deeper than merely friendship?" he directly asked.

Victoria grew uncomfortable: "I don't know how I feel anymore, it seems I'm falling in love with Diego but I'm in love with Zorro as well, I think I'm loosing my mind."

Don Alejandro placed a reassuring hand on the distressed woman's shoulder: "Victoria you know nothing would make me happier if you decided to become my daughter-in-law. Take your time to decide, but I'm afraid you have to choose. If I can give you a word of advice: listen to your heart."

"I will, thank you don Alejandro" Victoria said. An hour later Victoria was tossing and turning in her bed. How could she choose between her best friend and her hero. All this thinking was making her head dizzy. Exhausted she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

Victoria had the same nightmare she had a few weeks ago. Zorro unmasked and was a total stranger to her. But this time she had a beautiful dream as well. She dreamt that she and Diego were a couple, they kissed and did much more. It seemed that the feel of his muscular body while dancing the tango with him had triggered her imagination. When she woke up everything was clear to her: she had discovered she harbored the same passion for Diego as she did for Zorro, but the love she felt for Diego was much stronger. They have known each other from childhood. They knew each other inside out. Diego was always there for her, whenever she had a problem she would confide in him. She realized she had taken him for granted too long. But now that she had discovered that she was in love with him, this was all going to change. She only hoped he felt the same about her.

She wanted to immediately go to the de La Vega hacienda and tell Diego about her feelings but she wanted to break up with Zorro first. She didn't want him to hear the news from someone else. The only problem was she hadn't seen him for a few weeks. The Alcalde was behaving strangely well. He even gave his soldiers the assignment to rebuild the burnt down farm of the Ramirez family. So Zorro didn't need to intervene a lot. If only she knew a way to contact him. Luckily Diego didn't come to the tavern that day. She wouldn't know how to behave.

Victoria was in her bedroom when she heard the familiar knock on her window. She immediately let Zorro in.

"Sorry I haven't paid you a visit lately." he apologized.

"I know it's dangerous for you to come here, but I'm glad you did, I need to talk to you." she replied.

He didn't like her distant tone and he noticed she didn't sit down next to him; she placed a distance between them.

"You know that I love your passion and your battle against injustice but do you remember when you once suggested that I should find a husband."

Since Zorro didn't reply she continued: "And I found a man that could give a great future, what I'm saying is: I'm breaking up with you." She finally managed to say.

Diego's world crashed, his querida was breaking up with him, tears welled up in his eyes: "I wish you well I only want you to be happy." he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear; "You will always have my heart." and then he left through the window.

When he was gone a singular tear dripped along Victoria's cheek.

Diego was heartbroken, he couldn't think clearly anymore. He drove aimlessly on Toronado the whole night, and when he finally arrived at the hacienda early in the morning he didn't even bother to change his clothes. He just got under the covers in Zorro's clothing, he did leave his sabre, hat and mask in the cave.

Victoria got up early the next morning she drove to the de la Vega hacienda.

Don Alejandro answered the door: "Victoria my dear what a pleasant surprise!"

"Can I speak with Diego?" she asked.

"I'm afraid his not feeling very well, he is still in his bed, he didn't even eat breakfast." The don replied.

"I'll just pay him a quick visit if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"Of course" he hoped that maybe Victoria had chosen his son above Zorro, so he would allow her to visit his son in his bedroom just this once.

Victoria smiled and quickly went to Diego's room. She knocked on the door.

Diego wanted to open the door when he realized he was still dressed as Zorro. So he quickly took off his shirt and threw it under the bed. "Come in he replied". He didn't want to see Victoria he was still hurt, but he couldn't be impolite she was his friend after all. She was probably here to tell him about her break-up.

"Good morning Diego I hear you're not feeling to well?", she asked concerned and lay a hand on his forehead to check for fever.

"No I'm feeling a bit of." He replied, just the touch of her hand on his head made him light headed. "Maybe it's better if you come back later." he told her, he didn't know how much longer he could stand her presence.

"All right then." she said disappointed and left to the door.

He could hear the disappointment clearly in her voice so he sat up and said: "Wait, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She turned around to face him her eyes drifted to his bare torso for a little longer than proper. She just blurted it out: "I love you Diego de la Vega!"

Diego couldn't believe his ears his face brightened instantly and he jumped out of bed and said: "I love you too!" He only realized when he saw Victoria's shocked expression that he still was wearing Zorro's pants.

"You!" she just said.

"I can explain." Diego started but was interrupted by a hard smack on his cheek.

"That is for deceiving me all those years and for the sleepless nights thinking I lost my mind. I thought I was in love with two men, but all the time it was you." her voice became softer and she relaxed.

Diego lay a comforting arm around her shoulder: "I'm really sorry for lying to you, I just did it to keep you save, and I admit I was afraid that you couldn't love your docile friend. I was afraid I would lose your love. But about one thing I never lied: my feelings for you. I truly love you Victoria Escalante. Can you forgive me?" Pleading blue eyes looked at her.

She didn't say anything but kissed him soundly on the lips.

Just then Alejandro entered the room. Diego and Victoria instantly drew apart.

Don Alejandro looked happily at the couple but then he saw Diego's outfit: "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

So Diego finally told his father and Victoria the whole story of how he became Zorro and that Felipe was his faithful helper.

A few days later everyone knew about the break-up between Victoria and Zorro. And that she found her true love in her best friend Diego. They posted their engagement bands a few months later.

The Alcalde was sitting nervously in his office he was thinking about the changes that had occurred the last months. He treated the farmers more kindly and showed compassion. He noticed that the farmers in return worked harder for him and even managed to pay all their taxes. The citizens finally seemed to respect him.

Instead of putting all his time and energy into capturing Zorro he made sure the soldiers received a proper training so that they were able to handle the bandits without Zorro's help. He had finally found the way to beat Zorro: he had put him out of work! But now he was nervous because he was going to ask Esmeralda again if he could court her. He didn't have to worry she accepted his offer and they got married the next year!

Finally Los Angeles was a peaceful pueblo and what Zorro couldn't accomplish in 3 years a woman from Spain did in a few months: save the pueblo from the tyrant Alcalde.

The end

1 **abrazo:** embrace (as in dance hold).

2 **barrida:** sweep. A sweeping motion. One partner's foot sweeps the other's foot. Also called llevada

3

 **caminar:** to walk. The walk is similar to a natural walking step but the ball of the foot touches before the heel. The body and leg must move as a unit so that the body is in balance. Walks should be practiced for balance and fluidity.

4 **enganche:** hooking, coupling. Occurs when partner wraps leg around the other's leg


End file.
